Just Practice
by LordLenne
Summary: Lucas asks Nana out for a date, and was bet on to kiss her. But he worries that he'll mess up the kissing. He asks Ness for help, but was that really a good idea? NessXLucas yaoi/shounen-ai, one shot.


**Lenne**: More NxL! And I will say, I enjoyed making this one.

**Warning, contains yaoi of NessXLucas **(obviously stated in summary) **You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SSBB.**

* * *

"What? You want a date?"

Nana and Lucas stood facing each other in the Smashers' dormitory hallway. Lucas, shy and embarrassed at the situation, asked Nana out for one small date.

"Y-Yeah…just one."

"Just one?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Nana tapped her feet, and thought about it. She seemed normal about the whole question, but it was Lucas who wasn't so easy. Because of Marth and Ike, Lucas was put into a dare and a bet for the time of the swordsmen's chores, all because of his carelessness of words. If only he was more articulate with communication, he would not be in the mess.

Recalling back on the past, the bet was if Nana agreed to Lucas' question, he had to kiss her in the date or the week of chores, in fact, two weeks counting both swordsmen, is given to the psychic boy. If the answer was no to the date, then simply, Lucas was free from two weeks. It was an easy task; all he needed was for Nana to deny the request. However…

Nana stopped her tapping and looked happily at Lucas. "All right. You've got yourself a date."

Fear and shock ran through Lucas. "R-Really?"

"Mmhm. How about we go watch 'Exploding Eggplants' tonight? I planned to go with my brother…but I'm thinking this could be a change for me. If you don't want to watch that, I could think of something el—"

"No, it's okay! Perfect!" Lucas immediately responded. "Uh…tonight?"

"Yep. I'll see you then!" Nana walked away in the other direction, heading to her room. Lucas had stood in the same spot, hearing the imaginably echoing words repeating in the invisible space. Thoughts of sheer anxiety overwhelmed him, but it wasn't because of the bet. It was about kissing Nana. Lucas had never kissed anyone before, and for the sake of the chores, his first kiss was going to be the female Ice Climber.

What was he going to do? Let his first, real kiss be ruined by some bet? He needed the experience to be realistic, not by some playful game. But other than that, Lucas was worried most by if his first kiss would be pleasing. Was he going to mess up? Lick her lips accidentally and creep her out? Then, Nana would never see him the same way. He needed practice; someone to advise him. Who…

Lucas barged into the door of his shared room. "Ness~!"

The other psychic boy of the Smashers laid on his bed, interrupted from his playing of his Nintendo DS. He was surprised at the sudden entrance by the other boy.

"Yeah, Luke?" responded Ness. He put his electronic device into sleep mode, set it under his pillow and sat up.

"I-I…need help." Lucas closed the door and slowly shuffled closer inside.

"What is it? You're getting teased again?" From the past, Lucas has been teased before, sometimes even further violently, for being seen as a weak person. But as the brotherly, protective person Ness is, he helped his friend get through the tough times.

"N-No…" He sat down on the same bed, trying to calm his thoughts. "I need advice."

"On what?" Ness scooted about two inches closer.

"Um…have you kissed someone before…?" He turned his head away, hiding his embarrassment.

Ness put on a thinking face. "Uh, let's see…this girl I know, Paula, she gave me a cheek kiss before. But other than that, no. Although I do know how to kiss…there's just no one to do so here." He dropped his expression and looked at his friend curiously. "Why?"

"I...uh…um…well…" The hidden face grew redder. "C-Could you…teach me how to kiss?"

Lucas sat there, afraid of an expected "Heck no!" answer from his friend. He shut his eyes, in an attempt to clear himself from the situation. But a different answer had him relieved. A face of normal friendliness covered the raven haired boy's face.

"Sure."

What? Lucas had to confirm the reply. "Really?"

"Yeah. But why though?"

"…Well, I had a bet with Marth and Ike…to go out with Nana, and kiss her. But if I don't kiss Nana, then I owe the guys two weeks of chores. But I'm worried that I'll screw it up and scare her…I mean, I could rely on my instincts…but…"

Small silence flowed through the room, but Ness broke it with a hearty laugh. "Oh wow!" He fell back, even though it was small chuckles that took him. When he saw Lucas a bit gloomy at his reaction, he sat up immediately. "Sorry…anyways, there's nothing to be worried about. Kissing is…well, easy."

Lucas gripped his shorts. "But I'm just not so sure. I'm a bit scared. I know it's just lip contact…but…"

An arm hugged Lucas' back, and for some reason, still had him flushed. "Well, I'm here to teach you, right?" The other boy slowly nodded. Was this really a good idea?

On the bed of Ness', both boys sat in crossed legs, with the black haired psychic giving the lessons.

"Okay, I could say there are three types of kisses," he stated.

"There are three types?" asked the blonde boy.

"Mmhm. The first one is just a simple, cheek kiss. Just a peck on the cheek. It's just for being friendly or a sign that you often care about the person." He pointed to his left cheek. "Try it."

"W-what!" Lucas put his arms down back, a bit shocked at the teaching right now.

"Luke…it's just practice, right? It's not going to do anything between us. Just do it." He leaned slightly closer, putting out his cheek first. Lucas gulped slightly, shut away the fear and leaned at Ness' cheek. He softly pecked his lips on the flesh, and pulled away after two seconds.

"Good. Now, try the other." Ness turned his head. Lucas, a bit irritated but relieved that the teaching was okay so far, leaned in on the other cheek, and gave it the same two second plant.

Ness nodded. "Okay. Now, pretend I'm Nana."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Uh…" Lucas closed his eyes and waited a few short moments. "Okay…now what?" He opened his eyes immediately when he felt something press his right cheek. It was Ness' lips. He gave a small wail and fell back onto the pillow.

"Whoa…Luke, calm down."

Lucas slowly got back up. "S-Sorry…that was just so sudden." He touched his right cheek—it was his first received cheek kiss. But it didn't mean anything, so did Ness say since it was all only practice.

"If you're going to have a first kiss, you might as well get used to being kissed." He sighed before continuing. "Okay…the second kiss. I call it a gentle, sweet kiss. People can be shy about this one, and likely, you're going to do this one to Nana."

Lucas thought about the second kiss. Was it the one with lip contact? Surely, it must be. But if it was, then what was the third type of kiss? And, because this was practice, he was going to kiss Ness. What!

"…" Lucas hung his head. He tried to inch back subtly, but his action was completely obvious.

Ness leaned closer. "Luke…come on. Do you want my help or not?"

Lucas' response was nodding his head and revealing a brightly pink face. He closed his eyes, slightly scared, and awaited the kiss.

Ness scooted closer, and paused when he was at the distance of faces being two inches apart. "…If it helps, just pretend I'm Nana again." He resumed to slowly lean in closer.

The blonde haired boy wanted to think of Nana, but no, he couldn't think of replacing the image of his best friend. He couldn't stop thinking about him at the moment. He wanted Nana in the head, not Ness; otherwise, the whole education would be more bizarre than it was before. It was already too late when a full image of the female was glued into his head—Ness already pressed his lips softly against Lucas'. And in the truth, Lucas did not feel uncomfortable; it was enjoyable, but he had to remember it was just practice for the real thing, and nothing about their relationship would change. Just practice, he kept repeating. After five seconds into the kiss, Ness pulled away. His face was faintly pink.

"How was that? You okay?"

The other boy opened his eyes, and shyly nodded his head. "W-What's the next kiss?"

"…Well, I don't think you're going to do it with Nana. I mean, the gentle kiss is all you need, right?"

Lucas had to know, just in case. What if the unpredictable Nana went for the kiss he never knew about? It was all for safety.

"Just tell me. Just in case."

"Well, okay." Ness scooted back and cleared his throat. "The third kiss…I call it the sexy kiss."

…Sexy? Lucas ran the word repeatedly in his head. Why did he title it that?

"Now…this kiss is just like the gentle kiss…but it has much more." Ness scooted closer, closer than he did for the cheek kiss. Their knees almost touched, which made both of them slightly discomforted. Before Ness leaned in, he sighed once more. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"…Okay. So, prepare yourself if something happens, and just follow my lead." Lucas nodded, and closed his eyes, waiting for the "sexy" kiss. The gentle lips of Ness touched softly, but then it was pressed further than before. He then felt something slither at the closed gap of his lips, which then intruded into his mouth by millimeters. Ness' tongue, he thought. It's just practice, he thought. He returned the favor with his tongue, laying there for Ness to dance with it for a few seconds. Ness' body pushed down his friend, making him land softly on the pillow, and in a position to enjoy the lesson more. They continued the "sexy" kissing, roughly moving their lips together slightly and angling their heads for more enjoyment. The whole thing lasted for nearly half a minute, until Ness pulled away, leaving both of them in the same beet red.

Ness was amazed at his friend's role of the action. "…Luke…you were...wow."

"I just…thought that was right."

The raven haired boy sighed. "Well, that's all for the kissing then." Ness started to push away. "You've got to get read—" His shirt was suddenly tugged on. His eyes drew back to the shy boy under him.

"…Could we try again?' asked Lucas.

Ness was astonished at his request, but had a smile of an evil person. "…I'm thinking you don't just want more practice." The blonde boy chuckled, and looked at the other boy until he went back down on him. The gentle kiss became the introduction of the "sexy" French kissing that continuing afterwards. Ness had his hands slowly rub around Lucas' torso area, under the shirt to try and please him more. His shirt was half pulled up, revealing his lower half of the upper body. Ness pulled away, leaving a questioned Lucas that turned into shy and pleased when the other boy laid soft kisses around his stomach area. The shirt was pulled more, so Ness could get to the chest, but stopped at that point and headed to the neck, licking while sucking very slightly. Then, Ness went to a different spot on the neck and did the same action, but also biting. Usually, it would hurt a person, but Lucas was able to turn it into pleased, quiet moans. Ah, Ness would go more to make his friend feel the best right now. But a sudden open in the door made them both perk up immediately.

Popo open and pushed the door to hit the wall, entering so happily. "Lucas! I heard you had a date with my sist…"

He saw the two boys on the bed. And with Lucas' shirt half pulled up, it assured the place where the both of them were at.

"…The date's off, huh?" asked Popo. He smiled, though, and wasn't disappointed.

Lucas looked at him with slight worry. "…Yeah. Is that okay?" Ness was more appalled at Lucas' response.

"Yeah! I'll go see the movie with her then!" He shut the door excitedly and left running footstep sounds behind the door. Once the space in the hall was empty, the raven haired psychic looked at his friend.

"Luke…why did you cancel?"

"I changed my mind." Lucas used his arms to bring down Ness nearer. One more gentle kiss took place, then Ness pulled away.

"What about your chores?"

Lucas frowned a bit. "...I guess I'll just do them..."

"...I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Of course." One more gentle kiss before Lucas smiled blissfully.

"Ness, want to go out on a date with me?"

"Sure," replied the other oh so happily. "I'll take you out on a movie, okay?"

"Okay!" A complacent Lucas was given one cheek kiss. Recalling back, Ness had told it was a sign of being friendly or being often cared for.

Surely, it must have meant Ness extremely cared for Lucas.

* * *

**Lenne**: Rate/Review!


End file.
